The present invention relates to an improved golf club head.
There are two basic types of "wood" golf club heads commonly in use. One type is the solid wood type and the other type is the hollow metal type, which is known as a "metal-wood." Of the wood types, the persimmon type has always been considered the best. It is believed that the advantage of the persimmon wood was the hardness and density of the solid hard wood striking and oblonging the ball. However, it is believed that this club had the disadvantage of a very small "sweet spot." The metal wood is believed to have a large "sweet spot" but is believed to provide an overall shorter drive distance due to the hollow head.